Femorafreack
}}Femorafreack is one of the humans pulled into the Sburb session. He uses the handle femorafreack when chatting on Serious Busyness. It's unclear whether that is his real name or not. Biography Pre-Entry Femorafreack was created through ectobiology as a clone of Dadd. Due to a tragic face accident, his eyes and mouth were stolen from him. This blinded, or at least significantly impaired his sight. As an adult, he was trained as a police officer. He frequently messaged Dadd on Serious Busyness, and presumably grew up as friends, and had run-ins with Jhon Ebgret for building roller coasters without a permit. On April 13th, 2009, Femorafreack was called in by Hecka Jef to investigate Swet Bro's murder, but when he arrived he assumed the problem was someone littering blood over pipefun413's lawn. He entered his home, where Jhon stated that there was no murder. He discovered that Dadd had been the source of the blood, making it not a crime at all. When he went to leave though, he noticed Jhon's roller coaster in the backyard and moved to arrest him. Jhon deployed the uber bunny though, which gave Jhon enough time to escape to his roller coaster. Femorafreack gave chase in his police car, but fell behind, instead landing on the plane Hecka Jef traveled in. After landing, they both teamed up in their search for Jhon. Femorafreack helped Hecka Jef through the alchemy process of creating the BIG GAME. Entry Femorafreack overheard Hecka Jef's discussion with Rose Lalonde, learning that Jhon killed Swet Bro and then lied to him about it. He shot a random bullet in the air, and then questioned Germysprit to learn more about Jhon's location, deputizing him for his assistance. Finding himself on the wrong planet with no way of getting to Jhon, he arrested LODAR for obstruction of justice. While he wandered LODAR, he spotted an explosion in the distance, and then ran across the the Bug Stand Man. He tricked Femorafreack and stole his wallet. He fired at him, but was unable to hit him due to his eyesight being severely impaired by not having eyes. He blamed the gun for his failure, and went with Germysprit to create one more suited for long ranges. Instead, they accidentally constructed a bomb. In a doomed timeline, this bomb exploded, killing Femorafreack, Germysprit, Hecka Jef, and likely also Swet Mom. This led to the death of Dabe, which led to Jaed destroying Prostit, which destroyed the Battlefield. A doomed Hecka Jef from this timeline rose to god tier and traveled back in time, taking the bomb further back in time, creating the explosion Femorafreack originally saw in the distance. Femorafreack then went to chase after the Bug Stand Man. Meanwhile, Hecka Jef noticed that LOLAF was going to crash into LODAR and told Femorafreack to release the planet, which he reluctantly did. His bullet fell and killed one of the Dadd babies. Femorafreack then reunited with Pipefun413, and returned his eyes and mouth to him. Having regained his eyesight, Femorafreack successfully shot and killed the Bug Stand Man. When Dadd married Dacronian Dignity, Femorafreack acted as best man. When Dabe cried over losing his shades, Femorafreack gave up his sunglasses for him. Shortly after, Hecka Jef came out to explain what had happened up to that point and rally the group against Jhon and Rose. Femorafreack then joined Hecka Jef in fighting imps. Shortly after Swet Mom fixed his face, Femorafreack was called to Hecka Jef, who informed him of the evil villain Rose who planned on keeping Jhon from justice and erase all of them and be replaced with Rose-like versions of themselves. To stop this fiend, Hecka made items for them all to use in their fight against her. With his new hat, Femorafreack flirted some with Swet Mom until Hecka interrupted. He then prepares to travel to LODAD with the rest of Hecka's group. He helped fight Rose's forces, but was defeated when Jhon uses his power over wheels to crash Femorafreack's pollice car. Fresh Dark Germy³sprite then teleported him to safety. Personality and Traits Femorafreack is very well meaning, but not the brightest person around, even by CaNWC standards. His skills of deduction are extremely poor to say the least. However, his passion for justice is genuine, and he holds himself to a high standard. He appears to be somewhat embarrassed by his blindness, not telling Germysprit about it when asked, and covering for the several mistakes he makes because of it, such as picking the wrong color bug. The fact that he's able to function as well as he does might indicate that he's been taught new ways to see by someone. How he can talk though is anyone's guess. Category:Humans Category:CaNWC Protagonists/Allies Category:Characters